Broken Promises
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Cupid sprinkled Love Dust on Zeus and Hera's bed. When they lay on bed,they'll fall in love with each other and forget about each others problems. Full summary on the story. ENJOY! PS. AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Promises**

Another Greek Mythology story. I just totally love making stories like these! Especially when it's about Zeus and Hera. I really agree with the couple. Anyway here's another Zeus and Hera story. I hope you'll enjoy! By the way,this will only be a One Shot story. Maybe. Maybe not. This will maybe be a 5 Chapter or 6 Chapter story. We don't know. Or maybe just 3 chapters again. May occur such small violence. I'm rating this as Rated T.

* * *

SUMMARY: Zeus has made his vow to never cheat again over The Queen of Olympus Hera. But he broke his vow for cheating once again with a mortal. Leaving Hera once again heart broken. Another pleat of a broken promise Cupid had sensed. For the broken promise to fade away like dust,Cupid sprinkled Love Dust on Zeus and Hera's bed so they could forget every hurt that had just happened to them. If they lay on the bed together, their minds will wind off their problems and will proceed to falling in love with each other. This effect can take to any opposite sign laying on the bed. But what happens when Demeter gets injured? And Zeus accidentally lay her on his and Hera's bed and lay on bed with her which was still covered with Love Dust?

* * *

_2 Months Ago..._

"I promise I will never cheat again. I will keep my vow and never break it. I promise you that my love." said Zeus as he held Hera's soft and gentle hands. Seeing love and no lie in Zeus' eyes. Wow, he really promised that.

_Now..._

One day Hermes was delivering messages to Poseidon and Hades until suddenly,he saw Zeus kissing a mortal woman. Hermes could really see Zeus was enjoying that as Zeus started removing the strap of the mortal's dress and they started to lay on the ground removing clothing's of each other. Hermes didn't want to see any of this. He remembered how he heard Zeus make his vow to Hera to never cheat again. Apparently he can't keep a good vow at all. Instead of Hermes fluttering to the underworld,He fluttered back to Olympus to see the lovely Queen happily chattering with her daughter Hebe. He went near the Queen and Hebe as he said,

"Milady. I have very important news you must know right this instant." The Queen and Hebe stopped chattering as Hera replied,

"Yes Hermes. What important news?"

"Milady. I don't want to be a bother or a threat to this but I saw Milord Zeus kissing and making love with a mortal while I was delivering a message to Hades." replied Hermes. Scared. He shouldn't have told her. He's only going to get injured by Hera for hearing such a ridiculous rumor.

"Hermes what are you talking about? Zeus had just made his vow for the last 2 months ago. He promised me that-" said Hera. In disbelief of Hermes' news.

"Yes Milady I have heard. But you have to believe me. He is still cheating on you. Even if you ask Apollo if I'm telling the truth,I am Milady." replied Hermes. Hera suddenly called out Apollo. The God of Truth quickly appeared from a distant view of Hermes and Hera.

"Yes Mother? Why do you beseech me?" asked Apollo as he made his way to Hermes and Hera.

"Apollo. Hermes just told me that your Father was making love with a mortal this morning while he was delivering a message to Hades. Is it true?" said Hera as Apollo waved his hand and a moving picture appeared of his Father and a mortal woman making love. And there upon the skies stared Hermes at the King of The Gods and the mortal as he flutters back to Olympus to report the Queen. When the truth has ended. Hera fell on the ground with tears flowing fast as a fountain. Apollo,Hermes and Hebe helped the Queen up as she took their support and stood up still sobbing in pain.

How dare he break his vow. How cruel. How wrong of him to break his own words. He promised. How steep low he is. Hera felt her heart bleeding and screaming in pain. Her veins were crippling like there was something cutting them. Hera was a fool of herself to believe Zeus' vow. Hera's eye sight was blurry as she still cried in sadness and pain.

"How dare he!" exclaimed Hera in pain and agony.

"Mother,please stop crying. Hermes,please do call out Cupid or Aphrodite. They know what to do." said Hebe as she and Apollo supported their Mother to her room. Hermes quickly flew away from the three as to find Cupid or Aphrodite. Hermes decided who was better in solving this problem. Both. But he decided to call out Aphrodite first so that they would have a lovely girl to girl talk.

Hermes knocked on Aphrodite's room. "Come in!" said Aphrodite as Hermes entered her pinkish bubbly room. Aphrodite was sitting on a chair facing her designated mirror as she fixes her hair.

"Hermes. Beautiful day isn't it?" asked Aphrodite.

"Yes Milady. It is after all. But not much of a beautiful day for Hera." said Hermes.

"Why? What happened? Did Father broke his vow?" asked Aphrodite as she put down her brush and turned her attention to Hermes.

"Apparently yes. Hebe asked me to beseech you for you may be a good comfort to the queen." explained Hermes.

"I'm on my way." said Aphrodite as she stood up from her seat and opened her cabinet to get dressed right.

Hermes left and flew to Cupid's lair.

Hermes then entered the lair of Cupid. Hermes saw Cupid writing down some mortals and gods to hit with his arrow. Cupid did not notice Hermes enter as Hermes gave Cupid a small cough which turned on Cupid's attention.

"Oh Hermes. What brings you here?" asked Cupid as he put down his pen and stood up from his seat.

"I need your help." said Hermes.

"I know you do. Zeus has broken his vow to never cheat again am I correct?" said Cupid as he returned some books from his desk to the book shelves.

"Affirmative. But how did you know?" asked Hermes.

"I'm Cupid! I know what's happening in love! What do you think these diapers and arrows for? Design? I sensed this happening a while ago. I've been keeping my eye on Zeus ever since he made his vow for the last 2 months ago. Apparently he met a mortal on his way to Argos for a mission. He couldn't resist the woman so he grabbed her to himself. With lust. I think I already know what I'm going to do." assured Cupid as he sat again on his seat and wrote down Zeus and Hera in his list.

"Very well then." said Hermes as he left the lair and went back to Olympus.

Meanwhile with Hera and Hebe...

There was knock on the door as Apollo opened it and saw Aphrodite.

"Where's Mother?" asked Aphrodite.

"She's over there." pointed Apollo.

"Mother!" said Aphrodite as she rushed to her Mother for comfort.

"I'll leave you three here." said Apollo as he left the room for the three to talk.

"What happened? What did he do?" asked Aphrodite with much concern.

"He .. He.." sobbed Hera as she just kept crying and crying and never said a word.

"Hermes was just round and about delivering messages to Uncle Poseidon and Hades until he saw Father making love with a mortal rather than being on a mission in Argos." explained Hebe as she patted her Mother's shoulders.

"Well that's stupid. Seriously. After making a vow for the last two months ago he's going to break it once again for seeing women? How dare he." said Aphrodite. Hera sniffed and wiped her tears as she said,

"I'll handle this. I'll talk to him later. Or maybe never." said Hera as Hebe and Aphrodite stared at each other and took their gaze to their Mother.

The Day has passed and night fell. Hera wiped out her depression and went to the garden. With Zeus and Hera out of sight. Cupid sneaked in Olympus. He went to Zeus and Hera's room and put out a small bag full of dust. It's not just any dust. It's Love Dust. Cupid then sprinkled Love Dust all over Zeus and Hera's bed. The instructions on the small bag were.

_Love Dust: A powerful dust for two people in the opposite sex who are having affairs or problems with each other. When two people of the opposite sex touched this kind of dust they will fall in love with each other and forget about every problem they had with each other. This is very powerful. The effect of this dust is very sensitive. It may take centuries to be healed. To use this. You must sprinkle every last dust. If a single or a few dust has not been sprinkled the effect may be effective for only 24 hours. Or the next 24 hours.  
_

When Cupid was about to finish the last dust the door knob started turning. Cupid knew it was Zeus coming in. Cupid dropped the small bag of Love Dust and flew away as quickly as he can to not get caught. The small bag of Love Dust slipped under Zeus and Hera's bed. Cupid didn't realize that he didn't sprinkled the very last dust on the bag. Zeus then entered his room to find that his wife wasn't there. He then called out Hermes.

"Yes Milord?" asked Hermes.

"Where's Hera?" asked Zeus.

"She's at the garden,Milord. I think it is best to leave her alone." suggested Hermes.

"Why should I leave her alone? Have I done something wrong?" asked Zeus acting all innocent like nothing happened. Zeus then left the room and went straight to the garden leaving Hermes alone.

"Yes. You have." muttered Hermes under his breath.

In The Garden,there Hera stood. Heartbroken and quiet. Hera then felt hands slip around her slim waist as a familiar voice whispered her ear.

"Hera Honey,what's wrong?" whispered Zeus. Hera didn't answer her husband's question. After he broke his vow,he's going to be all lovey dovey to her? What a jerk. Hera pulled away from Zeus as she exclaimed out loud,

"Don't you _'Hera Honey'_ me! I know what you've been doing all day! You weren't on a mission in Argos! You were with a mortal all day making love! Don't deny it! I know you've been doing it! I knew you'd break your vow! I knew you couldn't keep a promise,You! --"

Zeus pulled Hera to him as he kissed her deeply. Hera tried to break away from Zeus but his kiss was so sweet she didn't resist him. Zeus and Hera then pulled away from each other as they panted for breath. Hera then started sobbing on Zeus' chest as she said,

"Why can't you keep a good vow? Why?" sobbed Hera.

"My love,I didn't mean to.." said Zeus. Oh great. There he goes again with his. "I didn't mean to do it." or "It's all a misunderstanding". Hera is tired of his excuses. She can't take it anymore. Oh the pain throbbing her thoughts with doubts. Hera then pulled away from Zeus as she said,

"Leave me alone!" Hera ran away from Zeus leaving Zeus alone and stiff like a rock.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

REVIEW. FAVORITE. SHARE. READ NEXT CHAPTER.

IT'S AN RFSRNC. ENJOY! ~

-EMPG22HoPe :]


	2. Author's Note

**Broken Promises**

_[Author's Note]_

* * *

Dear Readers of Broken Promises,

I am very sorry. But I have to mark my story of Broken Promises,A Greek Mythology Zeus and Hera UNFINISHED.

I have written the second chapter. But I think I don't have much time to complete the story and the concept.

I have several reasons why I can not continue my story. First of all. I'm a Freshman student. Our classes starts at June 7.

My mother thinks I should advance read with my tutor to be prepared for Freshman. So I agreed.

Secondly. I don't have time to write it anymore because I'm on vacation and on a very busy schedule.

Lastly,I don't feel like continuing the story anymore. The concept has been shut down on my mind and I displease to continue writing the story.

I am sorry if you have been waiting for the 2nd Chapter. But that is possibly never going to happen.

But. There is another way. Broken Promises' 2nd Chapter is still in my Document Manager. The life of it is in 60 days. If no one reviews or tells me

to continue writing the story in the next 60 days,I will mark this story UNFINISHED. Until then,I will now enable Unknown Reviews to see if

anyone cares for the story to be continued. Also until then,I will have the story be replaced with a different Zeus and Hera type of story.

I hope you all understand. Tick Tock. Time is running and days are passing. Please see the date I have updated this.

Thank you and I bid you all a Good day or night.

Yours Truly,

-EMPG22HoPe


End file.
